


At The Centre

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey sets chuck a training exercise with himself as the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Centre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for story_lottery prompt maze. I do not own Chuck, no matter how much I wish it were so.

He felt like a rat in a maze. He was definitely no rat, but he had been going round the maze in circles, he was sure of it. He had no idea for sure if he had been going around in circles or not as Casey had decided that to blindfold him for this training exercise. The purpose of the task was for him to get to the centre of the maze using his senses other than his sight.

He knew that he could contact Casey at any point and ask him to come for him, this was more for fun than as a result of orders, but he had been promised a treat if he made it to the centre alone. He had no idea what the treat could be, but he had no doubt that he would enjoy it. Casey had him under surveillance almost twenty-four hours a day after all, the man knew him inside and out. If he was arranging a treat for Chuck it would definitely be something he liked.

He had been relying upon his other senses throughout the exercise and he was sure that he was going in the wrong direction completely until the scent of vanilla caught his attention. He followed the scent, knowing exactly what it was and that it would lead him to Casey. The scent clued him in to what his treat was and he couldn't wait, but he knew he should have recognised their trip to the hedge maze for what it was, especially after the conversation they had had the other day. He had never thought that Casey would ever act upon their conversation, but he had; and he could feel the anticipation running through his veins at the thought of the sight that was sure to greet him when he was allowed to remove the blindfold.

He followed the smell, it was getting stronger with each step that he took, he inhaled deeply as he noticed the change in the scent as it mixed with another. The scent mixed with the vanilla was unique, but no less distinguishable than the vanilla. It was a scent that he was familiar with, one that screamed man, the smell that he associated with Casey.

"Take it off, Bartowski." Casey's words penetrated his brain making him realise that he had done it. He had got through the maze without his sight and was finally able to remove the blindfold. He closed his eyes before removing it so he could open them slowly so as to compensate for any differences in light accessing his eyes. A small smile crossed his face at the thought of the pride that he had heard in Casey's voice.

Removing the blindfold his eyes searched the other man out, finding him stretched out on a blanket on the ground. His clothes were folded in a nice pile placed next to the blanket, the bottle of vanilla scented lube laying on top of them. His eyes wandered back to Casey, drinking in the sight of him, trying to burn the image into his brain for future use. Casey was stretched out, his legs spread, three of his fingers coated in lube thrusting with purpose in and out of his clenching hole, his other hand lazily stroking his hard cock as he stared up at Chuck.

Chuck's breath hitched at the sight, Casey looked so debauched laying there on a blanket in the middle of a maze a hand on his cock the other up his arse. He knew what the image presented him meant; that Casey wanted Chuck to fuck him for a change, but he couldn't believe it. The idea of having sex outdoors had been his idea, but he had never imagined it to be liked this. In his mind he had always imagined Casey driving them somewhere semi-secluded before taking Chuck hard and fast against the bonnet of his Crown Victoria. He wasn't going to complain though, they could do it Casey's way now and he could always get the man to take him out for a ride later in the week.

Chuck began to remove his clothes as he walked to where both the blanket and Casey lay, only managing to successfully remove his tops. He knelt between Casey's spread legs, halting both his hands, taking the lube coated fingers into his mouth; they tasted like Casey and he couldn't stop himself from moaning at the taste. After licking and sucking on his fingers for a while he removed them from his mouth and stretched Casey's arms up, holding them above his head as he slid up his body to capture his lips. He thrust his tongue into the hot cavern below his, mapping Casey's mouth and finding the one spot that made him moan more than any other, all the while staring into his eyes, the smile in them evident.

He pulled back from the kiss intending to start his descent down Casey's body, kissing each piece of exposed flesh as he went, but he knew that that was not what either of them wanted. Instead he pulled back, unbuttoning his trousers as he did so, before pushing them and his boxers down his hips, allowing them to pool around his ankles. The then poured some of the lube into one hand and began to coat his erection with it, as he used the other hand to tug lightly on Casey's hard cock. He looked up at Casey and seeing that he was ready he moved forward, nudging the head of his cock against Casey's arse, before thrusting forward. He entered him swiftly, burying himself balls deep in Casey who let out a moan of both pain and pleasure at being filled.

They both knew that this would be quick, Chuck having been hard since he had smelt the vanilla and realised what Casey had planned and Casey had been laying there just as long stimulating himself. Chuck pulled out of Casey as much as he could without removing himself from the tight heat completely, then he thrust forward again, before repeating his actions. They set an unforgiving pace, Chuck thrusting forward only to be met by Casey's hips as he thrust upwards, and things came to a climax quickly. Chuck was the first to let go, the feel of Casey around him and his own thoughts of the drive he could convince him to take being too much for him. Casey followed moments after, the feeling of Chuck still ramming into him through his own orgasm as he stroked Casey furiously was enough to tip him over the edge.

As they came down from their orgasm induced highs, Chuck curled around Casey muttering something about sleep. Casey just smiled indulgently as he looked at Chuck before grabbing another blanket that he had set aside to cover them. He had had the maze sealed of to the public using his NSA credentials, but that didn't mean that no-one would come across them, and no-one was allowed to see Chuck naked except him.


End file.
